Not So Private
by fxcksgiving
Summary: College AU in which person A walks in on person B masturbating. Smut. (As of December 2017, I can confirm this is awfully written compared to my current style so bare with that).
**Apologies for errors. Again, I suck at proofreading. This isn't anything big, but I wanted to post something.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ smut, smut and smut. Strong language, and slightly possessive Piper.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** obviously not smh

 _College AU in which person A walks in on person B masturbating._

To say Polly was pissing her off was an understatement. She wouldn't shut the fuck up about her new boyfriend, or one night stand, or date- Piper wasn't really keeping up.

"He did this thing with his hands...oh my God i've never felt anything like it," Polly moaned, causing Piper to roll her eyes. All she wanted to do was to go back to her girlfriend.

"Pol, as much as I care about how good Noel is in bed-"

"His name is Noah!" Polly shrieked. "And carry on."

"I really, really have to study. I haven't done any decent work outside of class for weeks."

"Really? Because you're top of all your classes."

"Doesn't mean I don't have to study. I'll see you later." Piper told her, grinning to herself as she walked away from the cafeteria, leaving a pissed off Polly behind.

She was in one of those moods again. Unfortunately her girlfriend had been dragged out, leaving her horny mood unsatisfied. The blonde probably wouldn't be back anytime soon, so she had a few hours to get herself worked up.

It didn't take long though- and before she knew it, Alex had her fingers between her legs. They weren't as pleasurable as her girlfriend's- but they'd do.

Alex's head was lolled back against the pillows, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, letting out short, shallow breaths as she grew closer and closer to the edge. She was still fully clothed, but that didn't stop her from pushing her fingers as far into herself as she could.

She moaned, deep in her throat, it falling from her lips as a rasp.

What she didn't realise was that there was a certain blonde stood in the doorway with a smug grin on her face and pool forming between her legs.

As Piper made her way back to the dorm room, the grin on her face remained wide. Letting herself through the door, she took off her shoes and continued into the room, before stopping abruptly and widening her eyes, her jaw dropping. "Holy fuck," she whispered.

"Having fun?" Piper grinned smugly as she leant against the doorway, watching as her girlfriend almost jumped a mile in surprise.

"When the _fuck_ did you get back?" Alex sat up in a panic, removing her hands from her jeans and trying to gain her breath back.

"A few minutes ago. Although I wish I could've got back earlier," Piper admitted, walking over to her girlfriend and straddling her.

"If you hadn't fucked off with Polly you would have saw all of it."

"In my defense, I had no choice." Piper began. "And technically, I'd be pleasuring you, not watching you pleasure yourself."

"Oh?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"So if you don't mind, I'd like you to lie down on the bed so I can eat the fuck out of your pussy." Piper kindly requested, placing her lips on Alex's.

"And what makes you think I'd let you?" Alex whispered against Piper's lips, placing her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Well that pool in your pants gives me a pretty good idea, Al." With that, Piper connected their lips again, this time roughly as she pushed Alex down on the bed.

As their tongues touched, Alex knew she was under Piper's control. Usually she'd try and gain back the upper hand, but at this moment she couldn't bring herself to do it. One thing she wanted to do though, was feel Piper's skin against her own.

"Take it off," Alex groaned as she tugged on the hem of Piper's shirt. To Alex's surprise, Piper reciprocated and threw her shirt to the side. Alex's shirt followed shortly after.

Piper remained on top of Alex, straddling her hips and letting her hands roam Alex's stomach. Alex hadn't even realised Piper had gotten past the bra until she felt a hot mouth on her right nipple, to which she let out a soft moan.

Piper gave the same attention to the left nipple, at the same time she was unbuttoning and pushing Alex's pants down her legs, along with her underwear.

"I want to feel you too," Alex admitted sheepishly as they broke the rough kiss for air. Piper smiled at her tenderly before removing herself from her girlfriend and stripping. They were both totally naked now.

Piper returned to her previous position, only this time Alex let out a long, loud moan as she felt Piper's soaked pussy come in contact with her stomach. "Fuck, Piper."

"Fuck, that feels good." Piper sighed loudly as she felt her hardened clit drag across the brunette's abdomen.

"Piper," Alex groaned again, feeling the blonde repeat her motions and rub herself against Alex's stomach. "Jesus, shit."

Alex's hands had come to rest on Piper's hips, moving in time with Piper's movements on her stomach. "Alex. Oh God, Alex."

And then she stopped.

Piper fucking _stopped._

Within seconds, Piper had removed herself from Alex's stomach, and was instead lying between her legs, inches away from Alex's drenched pussy. "God, Alex. You're so wet."

Piper didn't hesitate. As soon as a new moan left Alex's lips, Piper's tongue was on her slit, dragging itself from Alex's opening, up to her hardened, exposed clit. Piper released a quiet moan at the taste, before hooking her arms around Alex's thighs and delving into her wet warmth again.

Piper's tongue was everywhere. Alex hadn't ever felt anything like it. Piper was indescribably good in bed, and Alex was always left more than satisfied, but _holy fuck_ did Piper's motions and movements feel better than usual.

For a start, she didn't bother teasing. She got straight to work on where Alex needed her most, which pleased them both.

Piper's tongue wasn't gentle, yet it wasn't rough. It was hard enough to give even more pleasure than usual, but it wasn't quite to the point of pain. Alex was already on the verge, and Piper's tongue hadn't even been inside her yet.

As soon as the very thought of Piper's tongue filled her mind, it was no longer just lapping at her juices. Instead, her tongue had moved to the brunette's opening, and was swirling around the ring of muscle. What left Alex unsatisfied, was that it wasn't actually _in_ her. "Piper. Baby, fuck. I need-"

"I know what you need." It was deeply whispered from her blonde lover, but she barely recognised the voice beneath the amount of lust overtaking it.

As soon as the words left Piper's lips, she gave in. Her tongue pushed into Alex's entrance, and she was met with complete _fucking_ bliss.

Alex's silky wet warmth had welcomed Piper's tongue eagerly as her hips uncontrollably bucked to gain more and more contact. A sobbed moan had escaped from Alex's lips. Piper's tongue could only tease at penetration, but it was enough to be unable to suppress the low groans rumbling in Alex's throat.

Piper knew Alex was close. Her hips were jerking more often, her moans were becoming more frequent, and Alex's fingers were laced in Piper's hair, occasionally pulling.

Piper removed her tongue from Alex's silky heat as soon as she'd realised this. Alex let out a soft moan as Piper's teeth lightly grazed her folds and the moan grew throaty as Piper moved to her clit and sucked it into her mouth.

"Piper." Alex warned. She needed to come, and Piper was preventing her from doing just that.

"Shhh, relax, Al," Piper hushed her gently.

"Fuck me."

Piper grinned, and sucked Alex's pulsing clit back into her mouth, this time, lining up two fingers at her dripping entrance and pushing them inside. She felt a new wave of wetness gush out of Alex's opening and coat her chin, causing her to moan in unison with Alex.

"You're gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow, Alex." Piper told her as she began pumping two fingers in and out of Alex.

Something had come over her. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she had the sudden urge to make Alex _hers._ It wasn't cute, it was possessive, and Piper had no idea what it came from.

"Oh, fuck-"

"You're mine."

"Baby-"

"Got it?"

"Yes- oh fuck. Jesus." Alex was letting all of those previously hidden moans fall from her lips, letting Piper know she did belong to her.

"Piper. Oh fuck, Piper I'm going to come." Piper's pressure on her clit had caused her to reach her climax, and she wasn't going to fight it.

It only got stronger when she felt the delicious stretch of Piper adding a third finger. "Fuck, Alex. You're so tight."

Alex let out a groan and pulled harder on Piper's hair. "I'm coming- Piper. Fuck."

"That's right. Come for me, baby." Piper's encouragement only added to the strength of her orgasm.

Alex was in pure zen as her climax hit. It was ridiculously strong, and Piper helped her ride it out, only she was lapping up every ounce of Alex's release. She wanted to taste Alex for as long as she possibly could.

As Alex's breathing had finally returned to normal, Piper moved back up her body, this time placing gentle kisses on every inch of skin available. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"I think I proved my point." Piper smiled, connecting their lips in a soft, passionate kiss. "I'm much better at pleasing you than your own fingers."

"We'd already established that, babe. But thanks for demonstrating."

"Why, did you not enjoy that?"

"What? Of course I did-"

"I'll just have to start all over again." A smirk grew on Piper's face, and Alex's eyes darkened at the very thought. There was no way in hell Piper could give her another orgasm that strong within that space of a few minutes.

"Piper, baby I think you've proved your point."

"Shh," Piper hushed her again, kissing her lightly. "Let me take care of you."

"Oh, fuck."

 **I may continue this, let me know what you think.**


End file.
